Valentine Game
by KimSunRi
Summary: Sebenarnya apa makna dari hari Valentine? Tentunya berbeda untuk setiap orang. "Tentu saja valentine itu sangat spesial. Karena valentine adalah hari kasih sayang." "Kenapa harus menunggu hari valentine yang datang satu tahun sekali untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang? Lalu itu artinya di hari-hari biasa kita tidak bisa menunjukkan kasih sayang?" Eunhae fluffy special Valentine oneshot!


Title : Valentine Game

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

I made this because Chi Sun-_eonnie_ suggested an EunHae valentine fic. So be thankful to her~

Enjoy!

.

.:Valentine Game:.

.

**Author's POV**

"Hyukkie!"

Hyukjae yang sedang menyesap susu _strawberry_ kesukaannya sambil terduduk di pinggir lapangan pun menoleh menanggapi panggilan tersebut. Tak lama, sosok sahabatnya tersebut duduk di sampingnya dengan senyuman lebar yang menunjukkan gigi gingsulnya. Mengulaskan senyuman _angelic_ yang manis.

"Kenapa Hae? Kau semangat sekali," jawab Hyukjae terkekeh sedikit.

Sahabatnya, Donghae, tertawa kecil seperti seorang anak yang mendapat hadiah di hari natal dan kembali berseru dengan antusias. "Kau tau besok itu hari apa?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Hari Kamis," balasnya singkat.

*Pletak!*

"_Appo_! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Hyukjae bertanya sambil meringis, mengusap kepalanya yang terkenal geplakan sayang dari sahabatnya itu.

"Bukan itu, _pabbo_!" Donghae mendengus dan menggeleng kecewa.

"Lalu? Seingatku ulang tahunmu masih jauh. Begitu juga dengan ulang tahunku."

Donghae mendesah tak percaya. "_Aish_! Besok itu tanggal 14 Febuari, Hyukkie. 14 Febuari! Hari kasih sayang! Hari _valentine_!" serunya kembali bersemangat.

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memperhatikan Donghae yang menatapnya dengan antusias, menunggu reaksi apapun yang akan diberikan Hyukjae.

"Lalu?"

*Bletak!*

"_Appo_! _Yah_! Bisakah kau berhenti memukuliku?" gerutu Hyukjae sambil menggeser duduknya menjauhi Donghae.

"Habisnya! Kau itu _namja_ bukan sih? Setiap _namja_ pasti menanti-nanti hari _valentine_. Hari dimana kita akan mendapat kasih sayang yang berlimpah," jawab Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

"Bilang saja kau hanya ingin coklat yang berlimpah itu," Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas.

Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya. "Apa salahnya menerima makanan enak yang gratis? Kau hanya iri karena aku mendapat lebih banyak darimu."

Hyukjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kata siapa kau dapat lebih banyak dariku? Kita tidak pernah menghitungnya, Hae. Dan kau bisa gendut jika memakan coklat sebanyak itu."

"Dari pada aku menyia-nyiakannya? Mereka sudah susah payah memberikannya padaku. Sudah tugas seorang _gentleman_ untuk menerima dan memakan semua yang diterimanya di hari _valentine_," jawab Donghae mendramatisir.

"Dan sifat _gentleman_mu itulah yang akan membuatmu terkena diabetes nantinya."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae tajam, "Bukan mauku menerima begitu banyak coklat!"

Hyukjae menatapnya skeptis, "Tapi kau menyukai coklat-coklat itu kan?"

Anehnya atas pertanyaan itu, Donghae menghela napasnya dan berpaling sesaat. "Bohong bila ku bilang aku tidak senang mendapat coklat. Tetapi sesungguhnya aku hanya menginginkan satu saja…" belum sempat Hyukjae menanyakan maksudnya, Donghae dengan cepat kembali berucap sambil menatap Hyukjae dan menuding wajahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pernah memberiku coklat! Sahabat macam apa kau?"

Hyukjae terlihat bingung atas tudingan tiba-tiba itu. "Setauku, _valentine_ di tujukan untuk sepasang kekasih, bukan sepasang sahabat. Lagipula meski begitu aku selalu memberimu coklat setiap tahun bukan?"

"Jika coklat yang kau maksud adalah sisa coklat tak habis yang kau dapat, itu tidak dihitung."

"Tapi itu tetap coklat!"

"Tapi itu berbeda!" Donghae terus memojokkannya. "Padahal aku memberikanmu coklat setiap tahunnya."

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Dan aku berterimakasih untuk itu. Coklatmu selalu yang terbaik, Hae."

"Kau mengatakan itu hanya karena aku memberimu _strawberry_ celup coklat bukan?"

Hyukjae tertawa. "Kau memang mengenalku dengan baik."

Donghae kembali menghela napas. "Kau sungguh tak bisa diharapkan, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae lagi-lagi hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan menyesap susu _strawberry_nya sambil memandang sekitarnya dengan malas. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk berbicara kembali dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Lagipula, apa sih yang spesial dari hari _valentine_?"

Kali ini giliran Donghae yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Tentu saja _valentine_ itu sangat spesial. Karena _valentine_ adalah hari kasih sayang."

"Maksudmu, hari untuk orang-orang menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka?"

"_Ne_, kira-kira begitu."

"Nah, justru disitulah anehnya menurutku."

Kalimat itu berhasil membangkitkan rasa penasaran Donghae, membuatnya menatap sahabatnya menunggu penjelasan darinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa harus menunggu hari _valentine_ yang datang satu tahun sekali untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang? Lalu itu artinya di hari-hari biasa kita tidak bisa menunjukkan kasih sayang?" Hyukjae menumpukan dagunya diatas lututnya yang terlipat. "Menurutku itu konyol."

Donghae terlihat cukup terkaget dengan Hyukjae yang ternyata berpikir hingga situ. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kurasa di hari _valentine_, orang menunjukkan kasih sayangnya lebih banyak dari biasanya."

"Itu artinya aku tidak boleh menunjukkan kasih sayangku yang berlimpah untuk orang yang kucintai di luar hari _valentine_?" Hyukjae terlihat terlarut dalam pengandaiannya sendiri. "Menurutku, jika ingin memiliki hubungan yang indah, ia harus bisa memperlakukan orang yang dikasihinya seperti setiap hari adalah hari _valentine_. Mungkin karena itulah aku tidak menganggap hari _valentine_ terlalu berarti. Karena bagiku, setiap hari akan menjadi hari _valentine_ jika bersama orang yang kusayangi."

Donghae terlihat mengangguk paham. "Hmm… Mungkin hal yang kau ucapkan ada benarnya juga. Tetapi entah mengapa, bagiku hari _valentine_ tetap berarti. Karena seolah aku mendapatkan harapan yang lebih dari biasanya di hari itu. Harapan untuk mendapat sesuatu yang spesial. Maka dari itu hari _valentine_ selalu menyenangkan untuk ditunggu."

Sekali lagi Hyukjae terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri setelah mendengar pendapat Donghae tersebut. Hingga ia tidak menyadari Donghae yang sudah mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka menjadi lebih ringan dan menanyakannya sesuatu. Tapi melihat tak ada respon berarti dari Hyukjae, Donghae menghentikan celotehannya dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie?"

"Hae, kau ingin mendapat sesuatu yang spesial besok?" ujarnya amat pelan.

"Eh?" Donghae mendekatkan telinganya, tidak dapat mendengar jelas kalimat Hyukjae.

"Ah, _ani, ani_. Lupakan saja," balas Hyukjae dan tersenyum padanya.

Donghae mengangkat sebelas alisnya tapi lalu memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya. Mereka kembali berbincang santai menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti biasanya.

.

.:Valentine Game:.

.

**-the next day-**

Donghae menggerutu sambil berjalan melalui koridor sekolah. Sejauh ini, ini adalah hari _valentine_ terburuk yang pernah ia alami. Seharian ini entah mengapa ia tidak dapat bertemu dengan Hyukjae. Seolah semua orang dan kegiatan mereka sengaja memisahkan mereka. Ia hanya bertemu dengan Hyukjae selama lima menit di pagi hari sebelum mereka memasuki kelas masing-masing dan memberikan Hyukjae jatah coklat tahunannya.

Sebenarnya, coklat itu lebih dari sekedar coklat tahunan dan coklat persahabatan. Ya, Donghae hanya membuat satu coklat setiap tahunnya. Coklat yang dipenuhi perasaannya untuk orang yang di cintainya. Donghae mencintai Hyukjae, sahabatnya. Meski begitu sepertinya Hyukjae sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Bukan salahnya juga, karena Donghae sendiri tidak pernah secara terang-terangan menunjukkannya.

Belum lagi ia harus tinggal di sekolah hingga sore seperti ini karena kapten klub basket yang diikutinya memutuskan untuk menambah jam latihan. Dan seakan hari belum cukup sore, ia menyuruh Donghae untuk mengembalikan bola basket sendirian dan membereskannya di gudang. Donghae terus mengumpat, pasti kapten klub itu _single_ hingga tidak memiliki hal lain untuk di lakukan di hari _valentine_ selain mengerjai _hoobae_nya.

Hyukjae sudah pulang lebih dahulu. Dan ia merasa semakin ingin mengutuk harinya karena ia kehilangan waktu berharga untuk berjalan pulang bersama Hyukjae. Setidaknya, ia mendapat cukup banyak coklat hari ini. Dan itulah satu-satunya hal yang baik di hari ini.

Donghae berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumahnya. Hari ini rumahnya sedang kosong. Karena keluarganya memutuskan untuk pergi dengan acara romantis mereka masing-masing. Maka dari itu ia tidak mengharapkan apapun saat berada di rumah. Tetapi ia terhenti tepat di depan pintu rumahnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat ia menemukan secarik kertas berwarna merah muda yang tertempel di pintu.

_**.**_

_**Aku menunggumu.**_

_**.**_

Donghae dengan mudah mengenali tulisan tersebut sebagai tulisan milik Hyukjae. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan menelitinya sesaat dengan heran. Kemudian ia memasukkannya ke saku dan berbalik, bermaksud pergi ke rumah Hyukjae untuk menanyakan artinya. Untungnya rumah sahabatnya itu berada tepat di depan rumahnya sendiri.

"Hyukkie?"

Ia memanggilnya saat memasuki rumah tersebut. Tetapi rumah itu terlihat begitu sepi. Ia segera mengasumsikan keluarga Hyukjae juga sedang keluar. Ia kemudian pergi ke kamar Hyukjae dan mengintip melalui pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Hyukjae tidak terlihat disana, tetapi ada gundukan yang mencurigakan di bawah selimut di atas kasurnya. Donghae menyeringai iseng dan mengendap-endap kearah kasur tersebut, berniat mengagetkan Hyukjae.

*Sret!*

Ia menarik selimut itu dengan brutal. Hanya untuk menemukan… Beberapa guling dan bantal yang tersusun dengan secarik kertas merah muda diatasnya.

_**.**_

_**Sayang sekali, kau kurang beruntung. Aku tidak menunggumu disini. ;)**_

_**Hmm, Donghae. Kau bilang kau ingin sesuatu yang spesial bukan hari ini?**_

_**Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sedikit?**_

_**Anggap ini sebagai permainan treasure hunt. Aku memiliki hadiah untukmu.**_

_**Cara bermainnya mudah. Kau cukup mengikuti petunjuk yang ada.**_

_**Kau siap?**_

_**Petunjuk pertama, aku berada bersamamu di masa lalu. Di antara ukiran-ukiran kayu.**_

_**.**_

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Treasure hunt_? Kedengarannya menarik. Ia juga amat penasaran dengan hadiah yang disiapkan Hyukjae untuknya. Tanpa sadar ia merasa amat antusias hanya dengan memikirkan Hyukjae ingin memberinya sesuatu. Tapi pertama-tama, ia harus memecahkan petunjuk ini terlebih dulu.

Ia terduduk di kasur Hyukjae, dengan kertas itu di genggamannya. Ia menatapnya, meski tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari arti petunjuk tersebut. Kemudian ia menghela napasnya. Matanya kali ini menelusuri sekeliling kamar Hyukjae, mencoba mencari apapun yang bisa membantunya memecahkan petunjuk tersebut. Hingga ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto.

Foto tersebut menampilkan Hyukjae dengan Sora, _noona_nya. Sora sedang mencubit pipi Hyukjae dengan gemas, sementara Hyukjae memaksakan sebuah senyuman kearah kamera. Terlihat amat lucu, membuat Donghae terkekeh pelan. Sudah dua tahun Sora pergi keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, dan ia cukup merindukan orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti _noona_nya sendiri itu.

Kemudian di sampingnya berderit berbagai foto. Hyukjae sedang mengangkat piala emas saat ia menang lomba _dance_ antar wilayah, Hyukjae diantara kedua orang tuanya, Hyukjae bersama Sora dan kedua orang tuanya, dan berbagai foto lain.

Kemudian ia melihat sebuah foto yang terlihat menonjol dibanding foto yang lainnya. Foto tersebut terlihat lebih bersih dan terawat. Bingkai foto tersebut juga berbeda, dengan ukiran indah. Foto itu Hyukjae sedang merangkul seorang bocah _brunette_ yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri. Mereka tersenyum menunjukkan senyuman khas masing-masing kearah kamera. Jika Donghae tak salah ingat, foto tersebut diambil tujuh tahun lalu.

Kemudian tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat petunjuk yang ia dapat.

_Mungkinkah…?_

Ia berjalan menghampiri bingkai foto itu. Mengambilnya dan menelitinya. Kemudian ia menyadari secarik kertas merah muda tertempel di belakangnya.

_**.**_

_**Kau ingat foto ini?**_

_**Foto ini diambil saat kita berjanji untuk terus bersama hingga tua.**_

_**Kau bahkan bercanda dengan berkata kuburan kita akan bersebelahan nantinya.**_

_**(Hei, itu benar hanya candaan bukan? Atau kau serius?)**_

_**Tapi perjalananmu masih panjang, Hae. Permainannya belum berakhir disini.**_

_**Petunjuk kedua, aku mengisi waktumu di malam hari. Mengarungi lautan di kala kau merasa kesepian.**_

_**.**_

Atas penyebutan kata laut, Donghae langsung tau arti dari petunjuk tersebut. Ia bergegas menghampiri sebuah rak di kamar Hyukjae, yang di penuhi dengan berbagai _cd_ dan _dvd_. Ia langsung melihat ke arah rak paling atas, di bagian paling kanan. Karena ia tau Hyukjae selalu menaruh benda tersebut disana.

Ia mengambil _dvd_ bergambar kartun dan berjudul 'Finding Nemo', dan menemukan secarik kertas merah muda terselip di sampingnya.

_**.**_

_**Pasti kau dengan cepat mendapat yang ini.**_

_**Kau ingat? Dulu kau sering sekali tidak bisa tidur saat ditinggal keluargamu keluar kota.**_

_**Kau takut sendirian, dan selalu menyelinap ke tempatku.**_

_**Dan kita akan menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton film ini berulang kali.**_

_**Aku sendiri lupa kenapa aku mau saja menemanimu.**_

_**Apalagi kau malah berakhir tertidur di pundakku di tengah film.**_

_**Kau tak tau aku kerepotan menggendongmu ke kasurku untuk ikut tidur.**_

_**(Aku bohong. Kau ringan dan aku tidak keberatan mendapat satu 'bantal' tambahan untuk kupeluk)**_

_**Karena kecepatanmu, aku akan memberimu petunjuk ketiga sekarang.**_

_**Petunjuk ketiga, aku berada di musim panas. Di samping bajak laut ternama.**_

_**.**_

Saat melihat kata bajak laut ternama, mata Donghae langsung menoleh kearah sesuatu di atas meja panjang di kamar Hyukjae. _Action Figure_ Luffy dari One Piece, _anime_ yang begitu disukai Hyukjae, meski tidak separah Donghae menyukai Nemo. Kemudian ia melihat kearah sesuatu di sebelah benda tersebut, yaitu sebuah kalender meja empat tahun lalu.

Donghae mengambilnya, membaliknya hingga bulan Juli, membuat secarik kertas merah muda kembali terjatuh. Ia melihat kearah halaman kalender itu. Beberapa tanggal secara berturut-turut di garisi dengan garis merah. Dengan tulisan kecil 'Berlibur dengan Donghae!' di tepi halaman. Ia kembali teringat waktu-waktu menyenangkan mereka berdua di pantai Jeju. Saat mereka menunggu matahari terbit bersama, tapi ia malah tertidur membuat Hyukjae menunggu matahari terbit sendiri dan membangunkan Donghae tepat pada waktunya agar mereka dapat melihatnya bersama. Bagaimana ia amat menikmatinya. Ia tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat tambahkan tulisan kecil yang jelas di buat setelah liburan di sisi tulisan awalnya. Terbaca 'Tak akan pernah kulupakan'.

Jika Hyukjae berniat mengingatkannya akan semua masa menyenangkan yang mereka lewati bersama, ini akan menjadi permainan yang sangat panjang…

.

.:Valentine Game:.

.

Setelah delapan petunjuk yang saling berhubungan di sekeliling rumah Hyukjae, Donghae akhirnya menemukan petunjuk ke sembilan di pintu lemari kamar Hyukjae. Yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Hanya ada sebuah kemeja putih dengan jas hitam rapih yang tergantung di dalam lemari yang biasanya penuh itu, lengkap dengan celana hitamnya. Dan lagi-lagi secarik kertas berwarna merah muda tergantung di saku kemeja tersebut.

_**.**_

_**Sedikit lagi selesai!**_

_**Kenakan itu, aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu.**_

_**Jangan protes atau bertanya. Atau kau mau aku menyiapkan gaun Sora noona untukmu hmm?**_

_**Petunjuk berikutnya, aku ada di tempat kesukaan kita. Teduh dan menyejukkan.**_

_**.**_

Meski merasa skeptis, Donghae akhirnya mengenakan setelan baju yang telah disediakan. Ia semakin bertanya-tanya apa yang Hyukjae sebenarnya siapkan untuknya hingga harus mengenakan pakaian formal seperti ini. Padahal ia yakin, tempat yang di maksud di petunjuk tersebut adalah taman kecil rahasia mereka. Di bawah pohon _oak_ besar yang selalu menaungi mereka sejak kecil.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam saat Donghae tiba di taman tersebut. Ia terlalu serius dan tergesa menghampiri pohon _oak_ itu untuk menyadari begitu banyaknya lilin kecil yang menyela menerangi malam di sekeliling taman. Begitu juga dengan keberadaan seseorang yang diam-diam menunggunya di sana.

Donghae tiba di bawah pohon _oak_ itu. Tapi kali ini kertas merah muda yang ia temukan berbentuk hati berukuran sedang. Ia mengambilnya perlahan dan kembali membaca tulisannya.

_**.**_

_**Karena aku tidak suka mawar merah dan bunga violet biru, biarkan aku mencoba hal lain.**_

_**Dan aku akan berusaha membuatnya sesuai dengan yang kau sukai.**_

'_**Nemo is nowhere to be found, and Marlin had no clue,**_

_**Now could you please turn around? I have something special for you…'**_

_**.**_

Perlahan Donghae berbalik, dan napasnya terhenti sesaat.

Disitu Hyukjae berdiri, lima meter jauhnya dari tempat Donghae berdiri. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas hitam yang serupa dengan milik Donghae. Rambut birunya teracak lembut dan terlihat jelas di tengah kegelapan malam, dengan bantuan penerangan lilin-lilin di sekitar mereka. Lilin tersebut membentuk jalan setapak menuju tempat Hyukjae berdiri, dan membentuk hati besar di ujungnya.

**.**

'_**Be Mine?'**_

**.**

Terlihat jelas tulisan itu diatas kertas berbentuk hati merah yang berada di tangan Hyukjae. Disertai dengan senyuman lembut, dan tatapan penuh kasih sayang yang Hyukjae tujukan untuknya. Hanya untuknya seorang, bukan yang lain. Donghae perlahan berjalan kearah Hyukjae dengan perasaan yang seolah hendak membuncah keluar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dalam kebahagiaan.

"Jadi… Apa jawabanmu?" bisik Hyukjae sesampainya Donghae di hadapannya.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" Donghae balas berbisik, masih agak terpaku.

Hyukjae tertawa pelan. Kemudian ia menggeleng dan menerbangkan kertas merah yang tadi ia bawa. Ia melangkah lebih dekat ke hadapan Donghae. Kemudian ia mengambil kedua tangan Donghae dalam genggamannya perlahan-lahan.

"Ini bukan mimpi, dan aku serius. _Would you be my valentine_? Dan ketahuilah jika kau menerimaku, setiap hari akan menjadi hari _valentine_. Dan itu berarti kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya. Karena aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu."

Donghae tersenyum, membalas genggaman tangan Hyukjae. "Lagipula apa aku punya pilihan lain selain menerimanya?"

Hyukjae kembali tertawa pelan. "Sayangnya tidak."

"Sudah kuduga," jawab Donghae dengan senyuman _angelic_ terulas. "Dan lagi aku juga tidak akan pernah berpikiran untuk menolaknya…"

Keduanya kembali saling bertukar tatap dan tersenyum. Mata mereka memancarkan begitu banyak kasih sayang yang tidak akan berkurang di kemudian hari. Melainkan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Hyukjae menarik Donghae kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Kemudian ia menangkup pipi Donghae dengan lembut. Keduanya memejamkan matanya sebelum bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman manis yang hangat dan penuh cinta.

Saat mereka melepaskan ciuman itu, tatapan mereka kembali bertemu mengirimkan berjuta perasaan yang sedang mereka rasakan. Hyukjae menyandarkan keningnya pada kening Donghae tanpa melepaskan tatapan mereka.

"_Saranghae_," bisiknya pada akhirnya.

"_Nado saranghae_, Hyukkie. _Gomawo_. Untuk _valentine_ yang indah ini," balas Donghae tulus.

_"Cheonman…_ Dan bersiaplah, karena aku akan membuat semua harimu sama indahnya…"

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

_Super fluffy fic for Valentine's Day!_

Yap, masih jam sebelas malam di tempatku. Artinya ini masih hari _Valentine_ saat ku post ahaha. Maaf jadinya malem sekali, agak sibuk.

Ini hadiah _Valentine_ dariku untuk EunHae dan semua yang sudah membaca cerita-ceritaku.

_Happy Valentine for all of you! I love you all!_

Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
